


Intro to Modern Dating

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep attempting Community fic and then having no energy and then the muses desert me :( But I like this, so I am amnestying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Modern Dating

Jeff asks Annie to dinner during Ben's first birthday party. Shirley has, of course, forced them to be there; Annie brought Jell-o, Britta brought ice cream and a present for Ben of a book about feminism, Pierce brought his complaining, Troy and Abed brought a dinosaur they'd made for Ben, and Jeff brought his winning smile (and some juice). Jeff volunteers to check on the cake, because Shirley has her hands full with the guests — and Pierce's attempts to play games with them, which always somehow ended up racist — and Annie's in the kitchen, shaping the Jell-o into animals. It's not going very well.

The cake is doing fine, so Jeff grabs a knife and helps Annie out with a blue Jell-o dog. Her hair is down today, and smells of both strawberries and hot sauce. "Why does your hair smell like hot sauce?" he asks, carefully carving a tail.

"Troy spilled some on it," Annie says. "It's not still there, is it?"

Jeff looks. "Nope. How does somebody spill sauce on another person's hair?"

"We were doing a scene from Star Wars. Abed kissed him, and he dropped his plate."

"Wait, Abed kissed him?" It's not like he hasn't assumed they might've, but he'd sort of come to the conclusion that it was just friendship, nothing else.

"He was Han," Annie explains. Jeff waits for the rest of the explanation. After a minute, Annie says, "Troy was Leia?"

"Oh. I thought you would've been Leia."

"I was an Ewok," Annie says. She's finishing up the dog's nose. It looks actually somewhat dog-like.

"Oh." Jeff's quiet for a minute, starting on a green Jell-o sheep. It's challenging.

"What?" Annie bumps his shoulder with her own, leaning over to help create the woolly effect.

"Nothing, just — why have Troy be Leia when there's already a beautiful woman right there?" He doesn't say it as a line, but when he hears it out loud, it sort of sounds like one.

Annie smiles in that way she does when someone says something nice to her and she kind of melts. It makes Jeff's heart squeeze a bit. "Aw, I — they asked me, but I wanted to try being an Ewok. I like doing scenes with them, but they always make me be the girl, and the boys' parts are always more fun."

"That's because the patriarchy dictates that women must be portrayed only as sex objects or family to die tragically so the hero can be sad," Britta says. This is how she walks into rooms, Jeff thinks; as a living mood-killer. "Hey, is that a Jell-o dog?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Annie smiles at her and moves slightly away from Jeff. He hadn't noticed how close she was.

"It looks delicious." Troy is here now. All hopes of getting Britta to go away so he can be alone with Annie some more are gone.

"Jeffrey," Shirley calls in, "how's my cake doing?"

"It's fine, Shirley." He checks quickly, to make sure it hasn't started burning.

She appears at the kitchen door. "Annie, would you mind watching the kids for a moment?"

"Of course not." Annie finishes the sheep's nose and puts her knife down. She brushes past Jeff on her way out of the room, just their arms and a little of their sides touching, but it still kind of tingles.

He doesn't get her alone again until the party's almost over. Pierce is asleep in an armchair, Troy is throwing things to see if he can get them into Pierce's mouth, Abed is regaling Andre with recaps of every movie he's seen with kids as plot points, Shirley is seeing most of the guests off as their parents take them home, and Britta's cleaning up in the kitchen. Annie's holding Ben, Jeff's holding a one-year-old named Lisa whose mom is stuck in class for another half hour, and they're trying to see if either of them recognise shapes yet.

"Can you get me the square, Ben?" Annie asks, pointing at the shapes they have laid out. Ben reaches over and grabs a circle. "Almost. That's a circle. Circle," she repeats, drawing the sounds out.

Lisa is happily chewing on the rectangle Jeff asked her to get a minute ago. "Mine's a genius," he says, bouncing her slightly. She giggles.

"No gloating," Annie says, looking at him with the kind of smile that makes him think really stupid things like maybe nothing matters but this and maybe he's in love with her and maybe that won't go away.

"I'm not gloating," he grins, "I'm just saying, out of the two babies, my one's the best."

"No," Annie insists, "mine is. Ben, honey, get me the square. The square." She points to it.

"You're helping him," Jeff says. He should stop teasing her, she's already taking it too seriously, but it's so much fun. She's kind of cute when she's competetive.

"You're encouraging her," Shirley says. He didn't hear her come in, but she's holding her arms out for Ben. "May I have my baby back, please?" she says in her soft tones. Annie hands him over, and Shirley goes to rescue Andre. Abed's now onto child superheroes. Troy joins in the conversation and Jeff turns back to Annie.

"You were teasing me, weren't you?" she asks, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." He shrugs. "I'd say sorry, but it's so much fun."

She elbows him in the arm, but she's cracking a smile. Jeff says, "Hey, you know what else would be fun? If you had dinner with me."

"Sure, where should we go? There's this nice little Thai place a few blocks away from my — wait, wait, did you just ask me out?"

"I know I might not be appealing right now," he lifts his arms to indicate the baby absently chewing and drooling on his sleeve, the ice cream that dribbled onto his pants and left a stain, and his hair which two of the babies had got hold of and is still standing up in clumps. "Just remember that under normal circumstances, you're attracted to me."

"Yes," Annie practically squeaks. The baby chooses that exact moment to wet herself.

"Awesome, I just have to get this baby to someone who knows what they're doing." Jeff calls. "Uh, wet diaper, anyone wanna deal with this?"

"I will," Andre says, which just goes to show how far ten minutes of Intro to Children in Media with Abed will push a man.

"Thanks." Jeff hands the baby off. He turns back to Annie. "So um, how about tomorrow night?"

 

 

 

\--------------------------  
Basically the rest of this would have been them being VERY ADORABLE and figuring out the relationship. I didn't really have any plans, heh. Just cuteness. ♥OTP♥


End file.
